


Eddie Please

by your_new_boyfriend



Series: Broken Records [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Self-Harm, listen this is straight up angst, picking at ones skin, you dont have to read the other fics in this au to inderstand it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_new_boyfriend/pseuds/your_new_boyfriend
Summary: Big big tw for blood and self harmits not  heavily described, but its there so be careful
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Broken Records [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596175
Kudos: 17





	Eddie Please

**Author's Note:**

> Big big tw for blood and self harm   
> its not heavily described, but its there so be careful

Eddie struggled to catch his breath. His brain was swirling and he wanted all the noise to stop, he wanted everything to fade away and just be left in the swirling water of the river bead. 

His thoughts kept circling back to what had happened last month, with his mother, and then IT, and then his mother once more.

The pain seemed to make a reappearance, and the scars he had assumed gone and closed reopened under his nails. He clawed and scraped at his skin, not knowing what else to do. 

Through the fog he heard a voice, Richie’s voice, which was soft and sweet and telling him to… 

“Stop! Jesus Christ Eddie please,” his voice rang out, sounding panicked, like something bad was happening. 

It was only then that Eddie looked down at his arms and legs. He had reopened nearly all of the cuts he had gotten from his encounter with IT, including the one on his hand that all the Losers shared. 

A soft oh escaped his lips before he let his hands fall to the dirt beside him, digging holes in the muddy bank rather than clawing at his own skin. 

Richie sat down next to him. “Is it okay if I touch you Eds?” 

Eddie nodded, and then there was the feeling of something soft and warm touching his skin, clearing the blood. Eddie assumed it was a towel before looking down again and finding that Richie was cleaning Eddie’s cuts with his button up shirt. 

After Richie had cleaned up as much of Eddie’s wounds as he could, he picked Eddie up and started walking. Where, exactly Eddie wasn't sure but he knew Richie’s arms were around him, and he felt better than he had before (but that was not a high bar). 

Richie walked as fast as he could through the small clearing, and tried to get down the ladder to the club house without putting Eddie down, which turned out to be a very tricky situation. 

Once he got down he laid Eddie down in the hammock and went searching for the first aid kit. After finding the kit he debates calling Ben or Bill, who were much more skilled in first aid then he was, or even Bev who knew a thing or two about how to patch someone up. 

But he decided against it, figuring Eddie was in no state to have company and set to work on disinfecting and then putting bandaids over every single one of Eddie’s cuts. It took him nearly an hour, but his work paid off when a very sleepy Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie, pulling him into the hammock. 

They fell asleep then, in the safety of the club house, and managed to continue sleeping through Sonia’s one hundred and three messages and fifty-six calls.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you liked the fic you cowards


End file.
